Camino a la felicidad
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Amigos desde siempre, unidos por un fuerte lazo que se pondrá a prueba tras la despedida de su otro amigo. Participa en la actividad Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


**_Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto._**

 ** _Este fic participa en la actividad_** ** _ **Amigo secreto 2015**_** ** _del foro_** ** _ **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**_**

 ** _Mi amiga secreta es_** ** _ **K. Monroe**_** ** _a quien va dedicado el fic y cuya idea original es la siguiente:_**

 ** **Primer pedido:**** un AU a elección del escritor. Género romántico. Me gustaría ver una relación madura y sensata entre Yahiko y Konan, por lo que egoístamente pido una historia de varios capítulos (aunque sin pasarse). Quiero que los personajes sean ellos mismos (IC al máximo), quiero introspección, quiero detalles y forma en la narrativa. Toda la trama y ambientación al gusto del ficker, aunque me gustaría ver la historia aderezada con un poco de melancolía.

 **Advertencia:** AU, es posible encontrar OoC aunque no es intencional. La imagen no me pertenece, esa es de Alexhirotaka así que todos los créditos a èl... o ella.

.

.

.

 _ **Camino a la felicidad**_

.

.

.

 _Pérdida_

.

.

.

La ligera lluvia que acariciaba la tierra en ese momento era testigo del sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de la bella mujer de cabellos azulados mientras miraba el nombre de su amigo Nagato Uzumaki adornando esa lapida fría y carente de cualquier matiz de vida.

La mayoría de las personas expresan su pesar con abundantes lágrimas, el temor los invade, esa sensación de perdida los arropa y solo pueden dejar correr amargas y abundantes lágrimas mientras que un fuerte nudo se forma en la garganta y parte del estómago. El corazón, ese se siente como si un puño fuerte y poderoso lo apretara sin mostrar compasión alguna por el dolor ajeno.

Si ella fuese como el resto del mundo estaba segura que estaría con el rostro surcado de lágrimas e incluso gritando de rabia, impotencia y soledad, en cambio mantenía una posición casi rígida del cuerpo y solo silenciosas lágrimas cubrían su inmaculado rostro deformándolo levemente por la expresión de dolor.

Ella lloró, en el hospital cuando finalmente el corazón de Nagato cedió y el indiscutible sonido intermitente de esa máquina llenó sus oídos.

El salado liquido bajó bañando su rostro su rostro y la sensación de ahogo se acrecentó en su garganta. Por un momento quiso gritar de rabia, de impotencia, sus ojos se nublaron y su mente se sintió perdida, era un momento terrible saber que no volvería a verlo. Desde ese momento sabía que nada sería igual, su amigo ya no estaba, tenía que resignarse y extrañarlo pero nada la preparó para esa soledad que inundaba su alma en ese momento, era como una oscura sombra que se ceñía sobre su cuerpo e intentaba consumirla al completo.

 _Te dicen que la peor parte es cuando sabes que no lo veras mas ¡_ _P_ _ero que equivocados!_ Es ese momento luego de haberlo dejado solo, en esa fría fosa cuando de das cuenta que el dolor es indescriptible quieres gritar, correr, arañar las paredes, fundirte contra el dolor y dejarte perder hasta ya no sentir nada… porque nada era lo que ella quería sentir. Un par de renovadas lágrimas rebeldes descendieron de sus claros ojos y las dejó seguir su curso hasta caer al suelo y fundirse con las gotas de agua que provenían del nublado cielo.

No pudiendo soportar mas mirar esa lapida, levantó sus ojos al cielo y dejó que el camino de sus lágrimas se encontrara con las gotas de lluvia aun antes de caer al suelo. La lluvia era suave pero constante acrecentando esa sensación de pérdida y dolor que embargaba su alma, el cielo estaba triste, lloraba desgarrado por una vida inocente.

— Nagato ¿Por qué nos dejaste? — susurró al viento mientras llevaba sus brazos hacia su pecho pidiendo una plegaria por sus amigos, tanto el que había perdido como el que aun quedaba.

Yahiko, tenía que hablar con él, darle consuelo pero ¿Podría hacerlo cuando ella misma estaba tan destrozada? Para bien o para mal tendrían que encontrarse de nuevo y hablar, el tonto ese estaba evitándola y ella entendía porque lo hacía aunque en realidad nunca lo culparía por lo sucedido, tan solo son momentos malos que no se pueden cambiar por más que uno quiera, ademas ¿Era Yahiko dios para reprocharle un acto como ese? No, claro que no, solo hizo una promesa y aunque se esforzó por cumplirla al final no pudo. Había prometido cuidarlos a ambos y aunque se había esforzado al final una fuerza superior se impuso.

Desde el principio habían sabido que estaban luchando contra la corriente de un torrentoso y salvaje rio, llega un punto en el que debes rendirte y dejar que la corriente siga su curso arrastrándote hacia donde desee pero ellos no quisieron ver la realidad, se aferraron a una mínima esperanza y esta les explotó en el rostro dándoles una bofetada tan fuerte hasta dejarlos aletargados, adormilados mientras el dolor se extendía por todo su ser sin dar oportunidad a protegerse.

.

.

.

Abundantes lágrimas de impotencia y dolor resbalaban por su rostro mientras se cabeza permanecía gacha y apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que las vendas blancas que las cubrían se teñían de carmesí indicando que se reabrieron las heridas de antes pero estas no le dolían ¿Cómo sentir un dolor tan vano como este cuando su corazón era desgarrado de su pecho?

Había hecho una promesa tanto a Konan como a Nagato y les había fallado. Se prometió y les prometió cuidarlos siempre, protegerlos pero estaba atado de manos, era una situación que se le resbalaba de las manos sin poder hacer mas que ver el desastre.

Ahora no se atrevía a dejar que esa mujer que tanto le gustaba lo viera a los ojos, estaba lleno de vergüenza, de rabia y de dolor acompañado por la màs absoluta impotencia.

Nagato estaba enfermo, lo había estado desde que eran niños pero ellos no eran esos poderosos multimillonarios que chasqueaban los dedos y todos sus deseos se hacían realidad. No, ellos solo eran unos niños huérfanos que tuvieron que tejerse un futuro donde los poderosos menosprecian y pisotean a los desamparados.

Una grave afección del corazón siempre había acompañado a Nagato, la misma se agravó cuando presencio la brutal muerte de sus padres y el resto de su corta vida vivió tratando de decirse que era feliz, de hecho, solo tener a sus amigos a su lado lo hacia inmensamente feliz pero no podía disfrutar de la vida como el resto del mundo, carecía de las experiencias que jóvenes de su edad tenían.

El chico de cabellos rojos aunque listo, con una mente tan profunda y un corazón de oro no tenía los medios para luchar contra los designios del destino.

Su salud era de cristal, mientras sus amigos Yahiko y Konan tenían que valerse de sus empleos y ahorrar cada centavo para pagar su tratamiento, Nagato muchas veces tenía que permanecer en cama, unas veces en el pequeño apartamento que compartían y otras veces, pocas afortunadamente en el hospital.

Solo tenía veintitrés años cuando la fatal noticia los alcanzó fieramente como una garra de león incrustándose dolorosamente en su piel desnuda. A pesar de todos los cuidados y atenciones, el corazón seguía deteriorándose, lo único que podían hacer era esperar un donador… y la lista era inmensa, interminable. Miles de personas que como ellos esperaban el desenlace fatal de otra persona y así poder quedarse con ese corazón para la persona amada.

Horas, días, meses y aun nada. Yahiko nunca fue una persona paciente y con cada día de espera se congojaba más, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo pero no sabía que ni donde.

Ese día luego de trabajar arduamente en el albergue de animales llegó a casa todo sudoroso y cansado, recibió la mejor noticia ¡Al fin había un donador! Estando en declive la salud del otro joven encabezaba la larga lista, pero ya no más, en unas pocas horas todo saldría bien.

Yahiko se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano y sonrió mientras entraba corriendo al baño y se duchaba a conciencia. Konan rebosaba de felicidad cuando le dio la noticia, estaba seguro que Nagato también y se apresuraba pues quería compartir esos momentos de felicidad con ellos.

Pero la felicidad les duró poco, es cierto, había un donador y se realizó la operación pero el de cabellos rojos no despertó. No estaba muerto pero si en coma y las esperanzas de que se recuperarse eran pocas.

Era una noche fría y oscura, no llovía y no había luna pero la temperatura era baja y los vientos helados. Yahiko salio de la institución médica y caminó largas horas bajo el espeso y nublado cielo.

Estaba deprimido, no sabía que hacer para remediar la situación. Konan, esa chica de semblante sereno tenía tatuado el dolor en el rostro y él… no sabía como consolarla, estaba en la misma situación.

Cansado de caminar inútilmente volvió al hospital donde estaba Nagato solo para encontrarse con la devastadora noticia del deceso de su amigo. No necesito palabras pues solo ver a Konan descompuesta, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas y la expresión de haber sido herida profundamente le confirmaron la noticia.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y las inevitables lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. Se maldijo mentalmente pues debió estar ahí en sus últimos momentos, dándoles su silencioso apoyo a ambos, llorar juntos y darle una ultima despedida antes de su ultimo aliento.

El pecho se oprimió hasta gritar de dolor, salió corriendo hacia otro pasillo y se detuvo frente a una pared la que golpeo hasta dejar sus nudillos sangrando. Las enfermeras lo miraban preocupadas y finalmente ante la amenaza de ser dopado se dejo caer en el suelo derrotado.

— Que gran amigo resultaste Yahiko — murmuró para si mientras veía la branca pared y veía a los demás pasar como si de sombras se tratara ¿Por qué siempre perdía a quienes amaba? Sus padres perecieron dejándolo solo en el mundo, tuvo un amigo antes de conocer a Konan y este al ser adoptado no volvió a saber de él, ahora perdía a su mejor amigo y sabia con certeza que jamas lo volvería a ver.

Un profundo hueco se formaba en su pecho mientras como autómata se dejaba curar y vendar las manos.

Perdido en sus dolorosos recuerdos no se dio cuenta cuando ella se dio vuelta y se acercó a su persona, para el momento en que se percató de su presencia ya era demasiado tarde, levantó la vista y se quedó atrapado por ese par de ojos amielados.

Ella levantó su mano y la llevó hacia las manos de él dando una suave y reconfortante caricia antes de apartarse y dejarle. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en ese momento. Necesitaban un poco de espacio para aprender a resignarse.

* * *

Originalmente quise irme por el pedido de Akamaru, lo intente pero el humor no es algo que se me de naturalmente. Desechando esta idea quise irme por el pedido de la Mary Sue pero vamos, como fan de Hinata me resultaba imposible hacer de ella un personaje vacío, tan perfecto que aburre, aun tengo los tres párrafos, todo hubiese ido bien si tuviera talento para el humor pero cada que lo leía me daba cuenta que parecía mas un drama que parodia y al final me tuve que ir por este... el único que sabía podía hacer pues es mas acorde con lo que escribo, tan solo lo había desechado pues no quería embarcarme en otro proyecto de mas de un capitulo sin haber finalizado los demás.

En fin, espero amiga Monroe haya sido de tu agrado, es la primera vez que escribo de estos personajes y aunque no considero que este haciendo OoC a los personajes puede que tengas otra opinión al respecto.

A mis otros lectores, no se preocupen que no he abandonado las demás historias, un poco mas de paciencia.

Me disculpan los errores ortográficos, he revisado pero se que siempre se me pasan por alto. De antemano gracias por leer y los posibles review.


End file.
